Presa Fácil
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: En tan sólo un segundo tu vida puede cambiar en cualquier instante; Marinette tuvo la fortuna de no ser una presa facil para aquel depredador pero muchas veces el depredador tratará de convencer a su siguiente victima hasta caer en la trampa de una hermosa mentira. #SéTúPropioHéroe.


**Presa Fácil**

Marinette junto a sus amigos se encontraban paseando y relajeando por el centro comercial como todo un día normal después de estar bajo el estrés de los exámenes y proyectos.

Todo iba bien y más cuando estabas con tus amigos.

Marinette y sus amigos decidieron por separarse ya que algunos de ellos querían ir a comprar en algunas cosas en sus tiendas favoritas o a ver que había en los nuevos comercios. Todo el grupo acordaron en reunirse nuevamente en el Food Court después de que terminarán lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Cuando todos se dispersaron la Dupain-Cheng decidió en dar un pequeño recorrido por el centro antes de ir a su tienda favorita; al pasar una hora la chica decidió en que ya sería hora de tomarse un descanso, se fue hacía una banca donde ahí tomó asiento.

Las personas iban y venían de sus compras o simplemente dedicar un poco de su tiempo para ellos mismo o con sus familias. Su entorno se sentía tan ameno que esto hizo que le sacará una sonrisa de su rostro.

Después de unos minutos Marinette se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso en continuar su recorrido. No dio ni cinco pasos cuando de la nada un hombre que tendría sus 20 o 25 años de edad se le acercó de golpe sorprendiéndola.

– Hola buenas tardes. – saludó educadamente el hombre.

– Buenas tardes.

– Oye quisiera hacerte una pregunta. – dijo el misterioso hombre. – ¿Eres modelo?

Marinette se sentía confundida por aquella pregunta que ella se lo negó.

– No.

– ¿Te gustaría hacerlo? ¿Te gustaría modelar para nuestra compañía? – volvió a preguntar el sujeto.

– Yo… – Marinette sintió como su garganta se cerraba impidiéndole hablar.

– Verás es que la verdad tienes una buena figura que serías perfecta para ser una candidata para nuestra compañía.

Algo dentro de Marinette la hizo dudar y entrar en pánico. Ella observó como aquel hombre había sacado una tarjeta de su chaleco. No alcanzó a ver el nombre de la compañía puesto a que el hombre la distrajo con otras informaciones sobre su compañía.

– Mi jefe estará dispuesto a pagarte con un sueldo bastante enriquecedor que no lo rechazarías jamás.

– No gracias. No estoy interesada. – alcanzó a decir Marinette sorprendiendo inmediatamente al misterioso sujeto.

– Créeme que te interesara, es más que te parece si te llevo allá. Vengo con el auto de la compañía. – dijo el hombre.

Aquello hizo alertar aún más a Marinette sintió su corazón en la garganta mientras que el miedo ya invadía cada molécula de su cuerpo. Al ver la mirada del hombre la hizo temblar mucho más; su expresión parecía relajada pero en su mirada decía otra cosa.

– Enserio señor no estoy interesada en su compañía. Es más ni me llama la atención eso de ser modelo o el modelaje.

Rápidamente Marinette esquivó al hombre y se fue caminando lo más rápido posible de él. Ella aun podía escuchar al hombre insistiéndole en que se fuera con él, es más, hasta quería que ella le diera sus datos personales por si acaso ella cambiase de opinión pero aun así ella lo ignoró.

Saco su celular y rápidamente envió un mensaje de alerta a sus amigos en que se encontrarán con ella en el Food Court.

Para su suerte sus amigos inmediatamente fueron a socorrerla.

Hasta que por fin la encontraron en el lugar donde ellos habían acordado.

Marinette les contó a sus amigos sobre lo que le ocurrió esos tortuosos minutos que vivió en carne propia con aquella persona sospechosa.

El grupo de amigos junto a Marinette comenzaron a buscar a ese hombre y enfrentarlo pero no lo habían encontrado por ningún lado.

Alya comenzó a publicar en todas sus redes sociales omitiendo el nombre de su amiga sobre lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

Marinette jamás olvidaría aquella experiencia que la hizo poner más alerta que nunca.

Lamentablemente muchas personas se creen la mentira de estos actos tan atroces.

En tan sólo un segundo tu vida puede cambiar en cualquier instante; Marinette tuvo la fortuna de no ser una presa fácil para aquel depredador pero muchas veces el depredador tratara de convencer a su siguiente victima hasta caer en la trampa de una hermosa mentira.

* * *

Esta historia esta inspirida en mi vida.

Esto me sucedió hace tiempo, aunque omitiendo con la salida de amigos, ya que en ese tiempo yo me la estaba pasando tiempo con mi familia. La verdad fue una experiencia que jamas olvidaré.

Si les cuento esto es porque quiero que esten avisados que muchas veces caemos en las mentiras de los depredadores que no medimos el peligro. Si yo hubiera acceptado en ir con ese sujeto tal vez no estaría aquí contandoles mi experiencia. No se dejen engañar por las falsas palabras de este tipo de personas porque uno nunca sabe si va a volver con vida; lamentablemente este tipo de casos también han ocurrido, algunos son buenos otros malos.

Piensa primero en ti y en todo lo que te rodea como tu familia, amigos, y seres queridos que te aprecian.

No se dejen engañar por las falsas palabras de una persona que te pueda prometer algo en tu vida porque uno nunca sabe cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.

 **#SéTúPropioHéroe**


End file.
